The Rule of Angel and Demon
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Rule 5 : Angel/Demon must not nearby with Human who will die, except shinigami
1. Chapter 1

The Rule's of Angel and Demon

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

Written by JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY

Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki kan?  
Warning : OOC, aneh, AU, gaje. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Rule 1 : Angel and demon were not permitted to falling in love

Teng,… Teng,… Teng,…

Sebuah menara jam membunyikan loncengnya 3 kali, yang berarti adalah sekarang menunjukkan pukul tiga. Jam tersebut berada di dunia para malaikat yang selalu terang, dan berhubungan dengan menara jam yang berada di dunia para iblis yang selalu gelap. Jadi, ketika jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul tiga, maka di dunia malaikat maupun iblis sudah pukul tiga, dan hanya pukul tiga tanpa pagi atau siang maupun petang apalagi malam.

"Alice, kau diperintahkan pergi ke dunia penghubung oleh dewa untuk menemui para utusan dunia iblis," kata seorang pria berjubah, seorang pembawa pesan.

"Aku mengerti dan tak keberatan harus melakukan tugas itu asalkan Raven tak turut serta dalam tugas ini."

"Kurasa itu tak mungkin, dewa sudah memerintahkan."

Dan pria berjubah itu menghilang, meninggalkan Alice yang cemberut dan merengut.

Alice, seorang malaikat dengan sosok seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat dengan 2 kepang kecil dan memiliki mata berwarna violet, menghentakkan kakinya ketika menuju gerbang yang akan mengantarnya menuju dunua penghubung, dunia manusia.

Teng,... Teng,...Teng,...

Menara jam di dunia para iblis berdentang tiga kali.

"Oz-san, kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang iblis berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki mata berbeda warna.

"Halo Vince, apakah kau sendiri sudah siap? Aku sih sudah siap seratus persen."

"Setelah tugas ini kau harus mengijinkanku kencan dengan adikmu lho," kata Vince membelok dari pokok pembicaraan.

"Hei, hei, ingatlah peraturan pertama dalam 'buku aturan malaikat dan iblis', bahwa malaikat dan iblis dilarang untuk jatuh cinta," kata Oz entah hanya menuruti peraturan atau melindungi adiknya dari iblis playboy di hadapannya.

"Haha,.. hanya bercanda kok Oz-san," kata Vincent kemudian meninggalkan iblis bersosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau, atau sebut saja Oz.

Oz hanya sweatdropped sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan kemudian menyusul iblis itu.

X X X

Di sebuah jembatan yang ramai dilalui manusia, Alice dan seorang malaikat lain yang memakai setelan serba hitam dan berambut ikal saling membisu sambil menatap aliran sungai.

"Heeeiii!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut emas dengan setelan ala rakyat jelata yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Di belakang anak lelaki itu ada seorang pria berambut emas lain yang dikenali Gillbert, malaikat ber-setelan hitam.

"Ternyata kau ya yang disuruh menemui kami, Vincent," kata Gillbert ketika Oz dan Vincent sampai di depan mereka. "Lama tak bertemu Oz-sama," kata Gillbert lagi, kali ini pada Oz.

"Lama tak bertemu juga Gill," kata Oz riang, kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada Alice yang sedari tadi tetap diam, namun kali ini objek pemandangan Alice adalah Oz. "dan halo Alice," kata Oz menyapa Alice.

Alice tak menjawab dan hanya membuang muka. "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan, aku tak mau berbasa-basi."

"Hei, hei kelinci hitam, dalam bernegosiasi itu perlu kesabaran tahu," kata Gill dan sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"Aku lapar tahu. Dan kau pikir masalahku bisa diselesaikan semudah kau mengatakan mengenai 'negosiasi' itu, Raven?" tanya Alice dengan wajah garang.

Ya, hubungan Alice dan Gill memang buruk dari dulu, dan Oz tak mau bersusah payah melerai pertengkaran mereka karena Oz menikmatinya sementara Vince sudah pulang terlebih dahulu ke dunia bawah setelah menyerahkan sebuah surat beramplop merah kepada Gillbert dan menerima sebuah surat beramplop putih dari Gillbert. Dan, sudah sangat jelas sekarang bahwa walau penampilan Oz yang paling mirip malaikat diantara tiga orang makhluk dunia lain disitu, Oz memiliki perwatakan paling mirip iblis disana.

"Cukup, terserah apa katamu Raven, lagipula surat sudah kita antar dan kita juga sudah menerima balasannya, tak ada alasan lagi berada di dunia penghubung ini, aku ingin segera kembali ke dunia atas, kalau kau tak mau pulang juga tak apa-apa," kata Alice kemudian merentangkan sayap putihnya yang tak terliaht manusia biasa.

"Tunggu dulu Nona," kata Oz mencegah Alice.

"Aku bukan 'nona', malaikat atau iblis tak memiliki gender," kata Alice dengan wajah seram.

"Tapi kau memiliki wujud seorang anak perempuan,kelinci hitam," kata Gill pelan dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Alice.

"Kau pulang saja Raven,aku akan mengajari iblis kurang ajar ini sopan santun."

"Hei, hei, bukannya yang harus diajari sopan santun itu kau," batin Gillbert.

"Yasudahlah. Oz-sama, aku titip kelinci hitam ini sampai batas waktu nanti ya," kata Gillbert kemudian menghilang setelah sayap putih miliknya menyelimuti dirinya.

"Serahkan padaku Gill," kata Oz dengan nada riang. "dan Nona Alice, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sambil membeli makanan sedikit?" tanya Oz, memancing Alice dengan kelemahan malaikat itu, dan Alice pun mengekor di belakang Oz kemana-mana selama Oz membelikannya daging atau es-krim.

X X X

Tak terasa hari sudah senja, padahal ketika mereka datang ke dunia penghubung ini waktu dunia ini masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Oz," panggil Alice. Tangannya terisi penuh dengan aneka makanan.

"Ya, Alice?" tanya Oz.

"Ayo istirahat sebentar di pancuran itu, aku lelah seharian berjalan mengelilingi kota Sabrie ini," jawab Alice.

Oz hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan berdampingan bersama Alice menuju pancuran berbentuk lingkaran dan duduk di pinggir pancuran itu, sama seperti orang-orang lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana.

"Aku menyangka bahwa dunia penghubung ternyata cukup menyenangkan," kata Alice. "dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah bahwa iblis ditambah dunia penghubung yang kubenci bisa menghasilkan hari menyenangkan yang tak mungkin kulupakan."

"Kalau begitu mau tinggal di dunia penghubung ini selamanya bersamaku?" tanya Oz tersenyum sambil memandang Alice.

Dari tatapan mata Oz, Alice tahu Oz serius.

"Boleh saja. Tapi dewa tak mengijinkan malaikat atau iblisnya berada di dunia penghubung ini tanpa seijinnya. Kecuali malaikat dan iblis itu diusir dari duninya," kata Alice.

"Peraturan nomor tiga belas ya?" kata Oz sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Tapi, Oz, walau kita kembali ke dunia masing-masing nanti, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk selalu menjadi pelayanku ya, menjadi milikku seorang," kata Alice dengan wajah merah.

Oz bengong sementara mendengar pernyataan Alice kemudian dia tertawa. "Berarti kita resmi diusir dari dunia kita ya," kata Oz.

Dan benar saja, mereka sudah tak memiliki sayap dan kini hanya seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki gender sesuai wujud yang mereka ambil.

F I N

Author's Note : Fic PH ketiga saya.

Masih abal, tapi tetap mengharapkan repiu dari anda semua.

Ayo kasih kesan dan pesan kalian!


	2. Chapter 2

The Rule's of Angel and Demon

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

Written by JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY

Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki kan?

Pair : OLice, ElliDa, and ElliCho.  
Warning : OOC, aneh, AU, gaje. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Rule 2 : When Bloody Valentine Day came, all of Angel and Demon must leave to human world

Bloody Valentine Day, hari dimana semua penghuni dunia atas atau dunia bawah akan membaur dengan para manusia di bumi, menikmati kebebasan yang hanya bisa dirasakan 5 tahun sekali.

Dan di jalanan kota Sabrie yang lumayan ramai, seorang gadis yang bagaikan replika dari Oz Vessalius, dengan rambut pirang hingga mata hijaunya, berjalan dalam tempo santai. Setiap kali kakinya melangkah, setiap kali itu pula pandangan para keurumunan adam dan hawa memandangnya dengan pandangan iri, kagum, dan memuja.

Bagaimana tidak? Eida Vessalius, nama dari gadis –ralat, iblis bersosok wanita itu- adalah seseorang yang begitu cantik yang cukup langka untuk dilihat.

Ketika Eida berjalan sambil melihat-lihat toko aksesoris, dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita.

"Eh, anda baik-baik saja? Saya minta maaf," kata Eida panik.

'Meoong,' sebuah suara kucing hitam berlonceng dengan pita merah yang keluar dari belakang wanita tadi, wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab wanita itu, Eida masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya. "Dan Chesire, ayo kemari," kata wanita itu pada kucingnya yang kemudian berakhir di pelukan hangat sang pemilik.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Eida menanggapi jawaban wanita itu atas pertanyaannya.

Wanita itu mendongak, memperlihatkan sebuah mata violet yang indah serta wajah yang familiar bagi Eida.

"Alice-san?" pekik Eida. Eida memang pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Alice sebelum malaikat itu terusir bersama kakak laki-lakinya gara-gara sebuah perasaan bernama 'cinta', walau Cuma tanda-tanda, mereka berdua tetap diusir.

Dan yang membuat Eida sampai memekik adalah betapa berbedanya Alice di hadapannya dengan Alice yang dulu pernah dia temui. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari waktu manusia, memang sudah sekitar 13 tahun berlalu.

"Oh, lho? Adiknya Oz ya?"

"Eh, iya," jawab Eida salah tingkah.

"Kau masih tetap seperti dulu ya, Malaikat dan Iblis memang tidak menua. Kau mau mampir dan menginap di rumah kami? Sekarang hingga seminggu lagi masih Bloody Valentine Day kan?" kata Alice dengan senyum ramah, membuat Eida semakin kaget.

"Eh, iya."

Alice yang baru berdiri, dan yang ternyata lebih tinggi sekian cm dari Eida, langsung mencengkeram lengan iblis itu dan menyeretnya menuju kediaman Vessalius.

X X X

Eida memandang tak percaya pada rumah kakaknya. Rumah itu memang tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Rumah itu dikelilingi taman-taman indah yang didominasi bunga anggrek dan bunga mawar.

"Ayo masuk Eida, sebentar lagi Oz akan kembali dari tempat kerjanya," kata Alice.

"Kerja? Memang kakak kerja apa?"

"Dia bekerja sebagai pegawai kerajaan. Tepatnya sih dia ketua sebuah organisasi kerajaan bernama Pandora," jawab Alice dengan lagak cuek sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh ya Eida, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan para penghuni tempat kecil ini," kata Alice ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, markas para pelayan.

Dan ketika melewati sebuah jendela yang mengarah langsung ke sebuah taman, Eida melihat seorang pria manusia tampan yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu, berdua dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkcamata. Tanpa sadar, Eida tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dan berdiri mematung di depan jendela itu.

"Eida!" seru Alice yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa Eida sudah tak ada lagi di belakangnya.

"Eh, Alice-san?" Eida akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Dan ketika Alice menyeret Eida lagi, sekilas, mata Eida bertemu dengan mata pria itu.

Alice tak jemuh-jemuhnya mengajak Eida mengelilingi rumahnya. Tak lelah-lelahnya memperkenalkan Eida sebagai adik iparnya kepada para pelayan. Dan kini, Alice dan Eida sedang berjalan menuju taman, taman yang dirawat sendiri oleh Alice.

"Eida, taman ini indah tidak?" Tanya Alice.

"Iya, indah," jawab Eida jujur.

"Benarkah? Aku sendiri lho yang mengurus taman ini, dibantu seorang pelayan wanita yang sekarang sedang cuti pulang kampung," kata Alice riang.

Dan tepat ketika itu, pria yang tadi dilihat Eida dari balik kaca jendela, datang dari arah taman dalam.

"Oh, Elliot!" seru Alice ketika menyadari kedatangan pria bernama Elliot itu.

"Halo Alice," kata Elliot sambil mengecup singkat punggung tangan Alice. Kemudian, setelah melepaskan kecupan singkat itu, Elliot memandang Eida penasaran.

"Elliot, ini adik iparku, namanya Eida Vessalius. Dan Eida, ini pangeran Elliot Nightray."

Sesaat Eida mengernyit heran, tapi kemudian Eida pun membungkuk memberi hormat.

Elliot mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak pernah dengar kalau Oz Vessalius punya adik perempuan."

"Itu karena adik Oz ini tinggal di desa Westwood. Apalagi, Oz kan orangnya memang tak suka membicarakan keluarganya," kata Alice berbohong dengan lancarnya.

"Oh,…" komentar Elliot.

"Elliot, ajak Eida jalan-jalan sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam ya!" seru Alice meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Eng,.. jadi mau jalan-jalan sekarang?" Tanya Elliot.

Eida hanya mengangguk.

Lama mereka berjalan berdua, akhirnya Elliot memberi suara, "Jadi, kau berasal dari Westwood ya?"

Lagi-lagi, Eida hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan alam disana? Apa masih sama seperti dulu? Aku dulu sewaktu masih kanak-kanak sering liburan kesana lho," Tanya Elliot, emmbuat Eida kelimpungan karena dia tak pernah benar-benar kesana.

"Eng,.. itu,.. anu,.." Eida kesulitan menemukan jawaban dan tiba-tiba, "DUAGH" kening Eida menabrak sebuah batang pohon besar tak bersalah yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Eh, kau baik-baik saja Vessalius-san?" Tanya Elliot panik.

"Eh, iya, saya baik-baik saja," jawab Eida walau matanya sedikit berputar-putar.

"Aduh, maafkan aku ya, ini gara-gara aku," kata Elliot dengan wajah bersalah.

"Manisnya,…" batin Eida tanpa sadar.

"Ya,.. Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja jalan-jalan ini?" Tanya Elliot sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dan Eida menerima tawaran tersebut sambil tertawa kecil melihat rona merah di wajah Elliot.

X X X

Esoknya, Alice dan Oz mengundang Elliot makan malam. Dan dengan terpaksa, Eida harus duduk di meja makan bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya, dengan tambahan pangeran temperamen bernama Elliot Nightray.

Ketika kemarin Oz kembali dari Pandora, Eida langsung menanyakan mengenai nama 'Nightray' itu, tentunya setelah si pangeran pulang ke kediamannya.

"Dia masih keturunan seseorang sebangsa kita yang menjadi sepertiku dan Alice," kata Oz menjelaskan.

Kesimpulannya, Elliot adalah keturunan entah keberapa dari seorang iblis, atau malaikat, bermarga Nightray yang menjadi manusia.

Kembali ke meja makan. Eida menghabiskan makan malamnya tanpa banyak bicara, bertolak belakang sekali dengan Oz, Alice, dan Elliot yang ribut-ribut sedari tadi.

"Cukup, aku mau pulang," kata Elliot akhirnya, kesabarannya menghadapi pasangan Vessalius sudah habis.

"Ck, bilang saja mau menemui Echo," kata Alice mencela.

Wajah Elliot merona, dan dia langsung pergi setelah berteriak, "Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula Echo sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya."

"Kau sih bisa pulang-pergi kesana dalam waktu 5 jam," kata Alice pelan.

Dan tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Eida hampir tersedak mendengar nama si Echo tadi.

X X X

4 hari berlalu semenjak Eida datang ke dunia manusia, yang artinya tinggal 3 hari lagi sebelum dia harus kembali ke dunia bawah. Hubungannya dengan Elliot kini pun cukup akrab.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Si Iblis cantik yang tak perlu sekaligus tak bisa tidur memandangi taman dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Merasa begitu beruntung ketika melihat Elliot berjalan memasuki kediaman ini, terlambat menyadari bahwa dia sudah melanggar peraturan nomor 1 dalam buku aturan malaikat dan iblis.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Eida riang ketika menemukan kakak dan kakak iparnya serta Elliot sedang duduk di satu ruangan yang sama.

"Pagi juga Eida," kata mereka semua.

"Selamat pagi," kata seorang pelayan mengagetkan Eida.

Eida menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita berambut keperakan dengan pakaian maid biru-putih.

"Oh, Echo, selamat pagi," kata orang-orang disana selain Eida.

Oz yang meilhat ekspresi bingung di wajah Eida, berkata, "Echo itu pelayan pribadinya Alice."

"Ah, Echo-san kah yang dibilang Alice-san selalu membantu Alice-san mengurus taman?" Tanya Eida, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran bahwa Echo yang ini sama seperti dengan Echo yang di bicarakan 3 hari yang lalu di meja makan. 'Mana mungkin pangeran menyukai seorang pelayan,' batinnya.

"Iya," jawab Alice.

"Eh, kakak tidak pergi ke Pandora?" Tanya Eida lagi.

Oz menggeleng. "Hari ini sampai hari kepulanganmu, aku ambil cuti."

Eida langsung memeluk kakaknya. "Aku sayang sekali sama kakak."

Sukses membuat wajah Oz memerah karena kedapatan bahwa dia adalah sister complex di hadapan cukup banyak orang. Semua orang tertawa, kecuali Oz yang menggerutu tak jelas.

"Ehm,… Echo, hari ini Reo sedang ada urusan, jadi tak ada yang menemaiku jalan-jalan di kota, kau mau tidak menemaniku?" Tanya Elliot.

Echo memandangnya dengan pandangan lesu. "Kenapa selalu begitu sih? Tak bisa ya mengajak pelayan lain?" katanya memprotes sambil menghela nafas tapi tetap saja dia mengikuti keinginan Elliot.

Dan setelah keduanya menghilang dari pandangan, Eida bertanya, "Elliot suka Echo ya?"

"Iya," kata Oz.

"Ckck, kau saja langsung tahu, tapi kenapa Echo tak sadar-sadar ya kalau dia disukai Elliot?" kata Alice sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku kemari tadi hanya ingin meminta izin Alice-san untuk jalan-jalan keluar kok."

"Ya, bersenang-senanglah Eida!" kata Oz dan Alice.

Dan Eida sekarang menyusuri jalanan Sabrie dengan wajah sendu. Tak menyadari bahwa ada hawa malaikat dan iblis yang mendekati tempatnya sampai malaikat dan iblis itu muncul di hadapannya dengan spektakuler bagaikan angin.

"Vincent? Gillbert?" seru Eida.

"Eida Vessalius, kami menjemput anda untuk mendapat pengadilan di dunia bawah, dengan tuduhan pelanggaran peraturan pertama dalam buku 'aturan malaikat dan iblis'," kata kedua makhluk dunia lain itu.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Aku? Jatuh cinta? Jangan asal bicara!" kata Eida, mengabaikan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh karena terlihat bicara sendiri.

"Kau sudah dipastikan jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia bernama Elliot Nightray. Dan kau akan mendapat pengadilan karena perasaanmu tak terbalas," kata Gillbert dengan wajah datar.

"Dan kau sendiri tahu bahwa peraturan pertama dan ketiga dibuat demi kebaikan kita sendiri," tambah Vincent.

"Ugh, aku tak terima. Aku tak jatuh cinta pada Elliot," kata Eida setengah berteriak.

Tanpa menggubris protes Eida, Vincent mendekap Eida kemudian mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya, membawa dirinya dan Eida menuju langsung ke pengadilan dunia bawah.

"Sebaiknya aku memberitahu Oz-sama mengenai adiknya," gumam Gill yang tak ikut ke pengadilan karena malaikat tak diijinkan pergi ke dunia bawah.

T B C

Rule 2 di update.

Padahal rencana saya Cuma satu rule aja. Ngga tahunya malah jadi two-shoot di bagian VinceAda.

Pair utama yang muncul disini ada 4; Oz x Alice, Vince x Eida, Break x Sharon, Jack x Alyss. Masing-masing 1 chapter kecuali VinceAda yang menjadi satu-satunya genre Romance/Hurt/Comfort, sementara yang lainnya Romance/Humor. Kesimpulannya, chapter 2 dan 3 genrenya diganti.

Bagi yang nunggu kemunculan Xarks-nii, dia akan muncul di chapter depan.

Ayo berikan kesan dan pesan kalian!


	3. Chapter 3

The Rule's of Angel and Demon

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

Written by Hatsune juLie Michaelis

Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki kan?

Pair : OLice, VinceAda slight ElliDa and ElliCho, BreaSha, JackAlyss.  
Warning : OOC, aneh, AU, gaje. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Rule 3 : Penalization for breaking of the rule of there were 3, that is : Isolated to Human world, erased their memories, or die.

~ Eida POV ~

Aku berjalan sambil setengah diseret oleh Vincent Nightray, berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa ketakutan mulai menyelimutiku.

"Lho? Lho? Libur begini masih ada yang ke pengadilan ya?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang kami, aku dan Vincent. Membuat kami, setidaknya aku, kaget dan nyaris lari.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini, malaikat Xerxes?" Tanya Vincent dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Tentu saja, kan bukan dia yang menjalani pengadilan.

Sebenarnya, malaikat pun diijinkan pergi ke dunia bawah asal mendapatkan ijin langsung dari kedua dewa.

"Aku dipanggil di tengah-tengah liburan untuk berada di pengadilan," jawab Xerxes Break, pria berambut perak yang memiliki satu mata, dan bertampang jahil.

"Jadi kau jurinya?" Tanya Vincent lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Break malah bermain dengan boneka di bahunya yang dia panggil Emily.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'iya'," kata Vincent.

"Sebagai informasi untukmu, Vincent Nightray, kau sendiri juga sedang dalam proses pengadilan lho," kata Break.

"Aku tahu," jawab Vincent ketus.

"Dan lagi, salah seorang dari jurinya nanti ada yang tajam pengamatannya lho," tambah Break.

"Seperti kau tidak saja," sindir Vincent.

Dan membuatku makin bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Haha, aku hanya memberi saran saja supaya kau berhati-hati!" kata Break. "dan asal kau tahu, Cuma orang buta yang tidak menyadari 'itu'."

Vincent sedikit cemberut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian pandangan kedua orang itu, Break dan Vincent, terarah ke arahku. Apa ada yang salah? Oh tentu saja aku bersalah, kalau aku tidak bersalah, aku pasti tidak dibawa ke pengadilan.

"Sudahlah. Aku dan juri yang lain menunggumu dan gadis, maksudku iblis, manis ini di ruang sidang," kata Break ceria dan menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Jadi, ayo kita juga bergegas ke sana," kata Vincent, kembali menyeretku

Kami kembali berjalan, terus berjalan melewati dunia yang selalu gelap ini. Menapaki jalanan berbatu yang mengarah langsung dan tepat menuju bangunan megah dan besar yang berfungsi sebagai pengadilan.

Sebenarnya, hukuman bagi pelanggar peraturan Cuma 3, yaitu diasingkan ke dunia manusia, dihapus ingatannya, atau mati. Dan kemungkinan terbesar bagiku adalah penghapusan ingatan.

"Krieet,.." tanpa kusadari, kami telah sampai di pengadilan, dan kini Vincent sedang membuka pintunya.

~ Normal POV ~

Eida dan Vincent kini berdiri di tengah hall yang luas, berdiri di hadapan para juri yang duduk mengelilingi mereka di atas sana.

Juri dari dunia malaikat ada dua, yaitu Xerxes Break dan Sharon Rainsworth. Sedangkan dari dunia iblis ada Rufus Barma dan Miranda Barma. Keseluruhan ada 6 orang juri karena ada dua juri lain yang tidak jelas jenis dan wajahnya karena tertutup jubah.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Iblis Eida sampai kemari, Iblis Vincent, sekarang anda diijinkan meninggalkan tempat ini, dan menunggu diluar," kata Rufus Barma.

Vincent membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Eida di tempat itu, sendirian menghadapi persidangan.

"Yang mulia Lacie, apakah pengadilan ini perlu dilakukan?" Tanya Sharon, sambil memandang Eida, bagaimanapun dia memiliki perasaan kasihan.

Juri yang memakai jubah berwarna putih menjawab, "Pengadilan dilaksanakan untuk menghormati hak terdakwa, malaikat Sharon."

Dan Sharon tak membantah lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja agar lebih cepat berakhir?" kata juri yang memakai jubah hitam dengan nada memerintah dan bukan nada bertanya.

"Keputusan bijak, Yang mulia Glen," kata Miranda sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan saya mulai," kata Break berdiri. "Iblis Eida, anda pasti tahu kenapa anda berada disini kan?"

"Tidak, saya tidak tahu," jawab Eida tegas.

Tak menggubris, Break melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau ada disini, saat ini karena didakwa melanggar aturan pertama dalam buku 'peraturan malaikat dan iblis'.

"Dan hukumanmu sudah ditentukan, yaitu semua ingatanmu akan dihapus."

"APA? SEMUA?" seru Eida tak percaya. "Tentang kakak, Alice,… SEMUANYA?"

"Ya, semuanya," kata Glen dingin dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Eida, membuatnya kaget dan refleks mundur ke belakang. Disentuhkannya telunjuknya ke dahi Eida dan Eida pun pingsan. "Sidang ditutup."

Glen dan Lacie langsung menghilang setelah sidang selesai.

"Panggil Iblis Vincent untuk membawa Iblis kecil ini pulang!" kata Miranda Barma.

Kemudian, semua juri kecuali Sharon pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

**~ Rule's ~**

Vincent duduk di kursi disamping kasur yang ditempati Eida di rumahnya. Pikirannya berkelana ke kejadian saat dia menjemput Eida, ketika dia bertemu Sharon yang menasihatinya sesuatu.

"Jagalah dia baik-baik, mungkin saja peraturan ketiga yang membahagiakan, yang dibuang ke dunia manusia, menghampiri kalian berdua," kata Sharon waktu itu.

"Kau juga, semoga kau dan si Xerxes itu bisa bahagia," kata Vincent menimpali.

Reaksi Sharon adalah tertawa. "Aku dan kak Xarks tidak ada apa-apa, buktinya, kami belum dipanggil ke pengadilan kan?"

Vincent tersenyum. "Tapi, gossip bahwa Malaikat Xerxes dan Malaikat Sharon akan dibawa ke pengadilan sudah terdengar hingga dunia bawah lho."

"Ya, kalaupun memang begitu, kami tinggal menjalaninya," kata Sharon sambil tersenyum pasrah. "Yang penting sekarang adalah dirimu dan si kecil ini. Begini-begini, Alice dulu itu sahabat lamaku dan anak ini adik iparnya Alice."

"Terima kasih atas nasihat dan perhatianmu."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bawa dia pulang dan jaga dia baik-baik. Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu!"

Vincent tertawa singkat sebagai jawaban, kemudian membawa Eida ke tempat tinggalnya. Tidak mungkin kan Vincent membiarkan Eida yang tinggal sendirian dan kini tak ingat apa-apa begitu saja? Apa lagi teman-teman Eida yang lain masih menjalani liburan dan baru kembali 3 hari lagi.

"Ng?" gumam Eida yang baru membuka matanya. "Ini dimana?"

"Ini di rumahku," jawab Vincent.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Eida lagi. "Dan aku siapa?"

"Kau, namamu Eida Vessalius. Dan aku, namaku Vincent Nightray. Mulai sekarang hingga 3 hari ke depan, aku yang akan menjagamu, mengajarimu semua yang tidak kau ketahui," jawab Vincent.

"Dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," tambah Vincent dalam hati.

O W A R I

VinceAda nih…

Berarti chapter depan BreaSha. Bagi yang nungguin kemunculan kak Xarks, chapter depan lho,…

Dan bagi yang kepingin tetap ngotot melihat kemunculan kak Xarks, di RnR donk!

Thanks For read ya, hope you like itu.

Hatsune juLie Michaelis


	4. Chapter 4

The Rule's of Angel and Demon

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

Written by Hatsune juLie Michaelis

Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki kan?

Pair : OLice, VinceAda slight ElliDa and ElliCho, BreaSha, JackLyss.

Genre : Family/Friendship.

Warning : OOC, aneh, AU, gaje. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Rule 4 : Demon / Angel must not fighting one to another

Di dunia atas yang damai dan tenang serta selalu bermandikan cahaya, seorang malaikat dengan rambut berwarna peach, mata berwarna ungu mendekati warna merah bagaikan warna mawar sedang menikmati tehnya bersama seorang malaikat lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna keperakan, satu mata berwarna merah dan satu mata tertutup rambut silvernya, dan sedari tadi malaikat itu hanya memakan makanan manis.

"Ojou-sama," panggil Break sambil menggigit permennya.

"Ya, Break?" Tanya Sharon kemudian menyesap tehnya dengan anggun.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Vincent Nightray?" Tanya Break.

Sharon tersedak, kemudian menyemburkan tehnya yang pasti akan mendarat di muka Break andai Break tak cepat-cepat menghindar.

"Hampir saja," gumam Break.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun pada Vincent Nightray, aku hanya menyuruhnya membawa Eida pulang kok," kata Sharon cemberut sambil mengelap bibirnya.

Break menatapnya penuh selidik. "Benarkah?"

"Iya," jawab Sharon ngotot.

"Bukannya kau menasihati pria malang itu tentang cinta ya?"

Ukh, Sharon tersudut. "Tidak," jawab Sharon sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Ojou-sama! Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Sudah pasti kau menasihati bocah itu tentang cinta," kata Break, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, kemudian melahap kuenya.

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Lagi pula, itu kulakukan karena aku sendiri sudah terlalu tua untuk terlibat cinta-cintaan," kata Sharon menyerah.

"Dan belum siap diusir dari surga yang indah ini kan?" sambung Break.

"Ya seperti itulah."

Diam, Hening, tak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pergi mengunjungi Gilbert dulu ya!" kata Break, beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya," kata Sharon sebelum kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Hm, ya," kata Break sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_Kak Xarks_," batin Sharon.

"Apa?" suara Break mengagetkan Sharon.

"_Eh, memangnya aku tadi menyuarakan pikiranku ya?_" batin Sharon.

"Apa?" Break mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau memanggilku kan?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Sharon.

"Begitukah?" Break berpikir. "Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku. Lagi pula, sudah lama sekali sejak kau memanggilku 'kak Xarks', jadi itu tadi pasti halusinasiku. Ya sudah, aku pergi."

"Pergi saja! Aku tak melarang kok," kata Sharon ketus.

Dan Break pun berlalu, meninggalkan Sharonyang mukanya merah padam.

Sharon dan Break sudah kenal sejak bertahun-tahun atau bahkan mungkin beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, dua orang malaikat yang entah kenapa belum juga diusir dari dunia atas. Keduanya sangat akrab, dan walaupun sering bertengkar, Sharon menyayangi 'kak Xarks'nya dan Break menganggap Sharon sebagai pengganti majikannya yang sudah meninggal.

Awalnya Break dan Sharon bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya manusia yang belum mengetahui rahasia dunia, mengenai keberadaan makhluk mitologi bernama Malaikat dan Iblis. Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika nenek Sharon yang bernama Cheryl dikunjungi oleh teman lamanya yang bernama Rufus Barma.

Rufus Barma tidak datang sendiri, dia datang ke dunia manusia saat Bloody Valentine Day bersama seorang Iblis lain bernama Zai Vessalius. Rupanya, Zai Vessalius membuat kekacauan di dunia manusia, dia membunuh keluarga tempat Break mengabdi.

Break yang dikuasai amarah berniat balas dendam, dan Cheryl bersedia membantu. Dia memberitahu Break cara agar dapat menjadi bagian dari makhluk bernama Malaikat, atau Iblis, itu. Kemudian Cheryl menyuruh Sharon untuk mengawasi Break.

Akhirnya, Break bisa menjadi Malaikat yang immortal, tapi sebagai bayarannya dia kehilangan mata kirinya. Sharon yang memang memiliki darah Iblis dapat dengan mudah menjadi Malaikat tanpa bayaran apapun, dam dimulailah hari-hari mereka di dunia atas. Tapi, semua usaha Break tersebut sia-sia karena Zai Vessalius sudah diadili oleh Dewa.

"Sharooooon,…" seseorang menyerukan nama Sharon sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyaaa," jerit Sharon kaget.

Cangkir teh Sharon jatuh, airnya tumpah dan berceceran.

"Ah," kata orang yang memeluk Sharon dari belakang.

Sharon menoleh, wajahnya seram dan horror, sukses membuat orang yang memeluknya gemetar ketakutan. "Tuan Oscar~" kata Sharon dengan senyum Iblisnya.

"Gyaaaaaaa,…" teriakan Oscar pun bergema ke seluruh penjuru dunia atas, bahkan mungkin saja dunia bawah juga mendengarnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Gilbert shock, karena ketika dia dan Break dalam perjalanan ke tempat Sharon mereka mendengar teriakan Sharon, dan ketika mereka berada di depan pintu kediaman gadis itu mereka mendengar teriakan Oscar, kemudian ketika sudah sampai di TKP mereka melihat Oscar terkapar di bawah kaki Sharon yang memegang Harisen.

"Ah, pasti Oscar-sama mengganggu Ojou-sama ya?" Tanya Break ketika melihat reaksi Sharon yang berbalik badan sambil mendengus kesal.

Gilbert merinding melihat keadaan Oscar ditambah senyum Iblis Sharon.

"Ah, rupanya ada Gilbert-kun juga ya?" tanya Sharon.

Deg,… Gilbert kaget.

"Y,..ya, Sharon-sama?" tanya Gilbert.

"Bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?" tanya Sharon sambil beranjak duduk dan mulai mengisi cangkirnya kembali. "Dan Break!"

"Ya, Ojou-sama?"

"Bawa mayat itu ke rumahnya," kata Sharon.

"Baik, Ojou-sama."

Break mulai menggotong tubuh Oscar keluar dari kediaman Sharon.

"Jadi, Gilbert-kun?" Sharon kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gilbert setelah Oscar dan Break sudah pergi.

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Liburanmu," jawab Sharon. "Bukankah kau mengunjungi Oz-sama dan Alice-chan saat liburan?"

"Ah, iya, aku memang mengunjungi mereka," kata Gilbert. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin memberitakan mengenai sidang yang dijalani Eida-sama, hanya saja mereka kelihatan tak begitu peduli dan malah mengundangku tinggal disana selama sisa liburan."

Sharon tertawa. "Aku duga kau dan Alice-chan bertengkar terus."

"Ya seperti itukah," gerutu Gibert.

"Semoga saja Oz-sama tidak cemburu ya," komentar Sharon. "Kau mau teh, Gilbert-kun?"

Gilbert menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar disini," jawab Gilbert. "Aku dan Break tadinya hendak pergi ke dunia manusia," ujarnya.

Sharon mengerjap kemudian memandang Gilbert bingung. "Untuk apa kalian ke dunia manusia?"

"Lho, Break tidak memberi tahumu ya?" Gilbert pun kelihatan bingung.

Sharon meletakkan cangkirnya. "Tidak, dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Kami hendak men,… Uph," kata-kata Gilbert dipotong oleh bungkaman Break.

"Ojou-sama, kita diminta Rufus ke dunia manusia untuk membawa Jack-sama nih dan jangan pedulikan Gil, dia hanya melantur kok," kata Break ceria dan kemudian menyingkirkan Gil.

"Tung,… Break!" seru Sharon yang diseret Break.

"Tolong jaga rumah ya, Gil," kata Break, yang sudah jauh.

Gilbert hanya bisa menggerutu akibatnya.

"Kenapa sih dia selalu menyembunyikan hal penting dariku," batin Sharon.

X X X

"Kau yakin Jack-sama ada di tempat ini?" tanya Sharon.

"Tentu saja," jawab Break.

Saat ini Break dan Sharon berada di kawasan kumuh di dekat Sabrie. Keduanya sedang mencari Jack yang harus diseret ke pengadilan, yang sampai sekarang perintah itu masih belum ditarik.

"Dasar, apa sih yang dipikirkan Yang Mulia dengan mengirim kita kemari," gumam Sharon.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," komentar Break. "Ini sama halnya dengan saat beliau dengan seenaknya menjadikan Oz dan Alice sebagai manusia kan?"

Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya, mereka kini dengan awas memperhatikan sekitar mereka, mungkin saja Jack akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tak ingin kembali jadi manusia kak Xarks?" tanya Sharon tiba-tiba.

Break berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Sharon menabrak pria itu.

"Aduh," seru Sharon.

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu, Ojou-sama?" Break berbalik memandang Sharon.

Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Sharon.

"Cukup," bentak Sharon. "Jangan panggil aku Ojou-sama, panggil aku Sharon!" Sharon berteriak. "A-ku bu-kan no-na-mu," kali ini Sharon berkata pelan dan penuh penekanan sambil menusuk dada Break dengan jarinya.

"O-,"

"Aku bukan Nona-mu," ulang Sharon sambil berjalan meninggalkan Break.

"Tung,… O- maksudku Sharon, kenapa kau marah?" Break mengejar Sharon, dan betapa terkejutnya Break ketika melihat Sharon berwajah seperti akan menangis.

"Kau tanya kenapa aku marah?"

"Dan kali ini aku juga ingin bertanya kenapa kau mau menangis," ujar Break.

Sharon menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Itu karena kau tak pernah mempercayaiku," jawab Sharon sambil melihat langsung mata Break.

Break terdiam, dia bingung. "Aku tak pernah-,"

"Tentu saja kau pernah," potong Sharon.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," kata Break.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu dari tadi."

"Diamlah Break! Kau bukan lagi Kevin Regnard, kau adalah Xerxes Break, kak Xarks-_ku_," kata Sharon. "Tak sadarkah kau kalau aku bukanlah nona-mu, bukan gadis kecil yang gagal kau lindungi dari Zai?," protes Sharon. "Aku adalah Sharon Rainsworth, bukan gadis kecil yang mudah mati."

"Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, kau adalah gadis kecil yang gampang mati," kata Break tenang.

Sharon mebgeluarkan Harisennya kemudian memukul Break. "Dasar Break B-O-D-O-H!" teriak Sharon kemudian dia menangis.

Break hanya bisa memalingkan muka sambil menunggu Sharon diam, walaupun itu artinya harus jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ojou-sama."

"Aku bukan nona-mu," protes Sharon sambil tetap menangis.

"Baiklah, Sharon-chan,"

"Sharon saja."

"Jangan banyak protes!"

"Maaf."

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai nona-ku yang gagal kulindungi, karena kau lebih dari itu, kau adalah seseorang yang paling kusayangi," kata Break.

Sharon menengadah menatap Break. "Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tak pernah mempercayaiku," kata Sharon.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih. Dan karena aku tak bisa menghadapi anak-anak yang menangis," kata Break, berhasil mendapatkan pukulan Harisen Sharon lagi.

Sharon berbalik meninggalkan Break. "Ya sudah, ayo cari Jack-sama," kata Sharon.

Break memasang ekspresi ingin tertawa. "Kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Marah? Untuk apa?" Sharon tidak berbalik. "Kalau aku sayaaaang sekali sama kak Xarks?"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Ojou-sama," kata Break sambil berjalan disamping Sharon.

"Oh ya Kak Xarks," panggil Sharon.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa banyak yang mengira kira akan menjalin cinta seperti yang dialami Alice dan Oz-sama?"

Break mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin karena kita sering bertengkar."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Pepatah lama mengatakan kalau sering bertengkar itu tanda cinta," jawab Break.

Sharon mendengus. "Tidak masuk akal."

Dan keduanya kembali menyusuri jalanan di dunia manusia dengan diselingi pertengkaran tidak penting yang biasa mereka lakukan, kembali mencari seorang Malaikat yang harus segera mereka adili karena telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang bahkan tak akan hidup lama.

F I N

Author's Note :

Apakah kalian semua mengira Sharon dan Break akan mengalami kisah cinta seperti petunjuk saya di chapter 3?

Awalnya memang akan saya buat begitu, tapi ngga jadi karena saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat scene cinta-cintaan. Sekali-kali Family sama Friendship ngga buruk-buruk amat kok.

Dan saya sangat sadar kalau cerita ini –walaupun ngga jelek- bisa dibilang ngga terlalu bagus. Jadi, saya ngga maksa buat REVIEW, ada yang baca aja saya udah seneng.

Ok, chapter terakhir akan saya usahakan apdet secepat mungkin.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rule's of Angel and Demon

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

Written by Hatsune juLie Michaelis

Disclaimer : Jun Mochizuki kan?

Pair : OLice, VinceAda slight ElliDa and ElliCho, BreaSha, JackLyss.

Warning : OOC, aneh, AU, gaje. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Rule 5 : Angel or Demon must not nearby with a human who will die, except Shinigami.

Terkadang, pada beberapa masa ada beberapa Malaikat atau Iblis yang di beri kemampuan untuk melihat batas hidup-mati seorang manusia dan mereka di beri kemampuan untuk mencabut nyawa manusia tersebut sesuai waktunya, mereka di kenal sebagai Malaikat pencabut nyawa, atau Shinigami.

**Rule'S**

"Selamat pagi!" ucap seseorang ceria –kelewat ceria malah- sambil membuka pintu ruang keluarga kediaman Vessalius.

Alice, yang sedang menuangkan teh untuk Oz, dan Oz, yang sedang membaca Koran pagi-nya, menatap seseorang yang mendobrak rumah mereka itu dengan tatapan bengong.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini, Jack?" tanya Oz setelah berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya jadi juri di pengadilan Eida?"

Orang yang dipanggil Jack tersebut malah diam. "Eh? Ada pengadilan ya? Aku tidak tahu tuh, tak ada panggilan dari Glen," katanya sambil berjalan menuju kursi di samping Oz. "Aku kesini karena ini kan masih Bloody Valentine Day."

Oz memutar matanya. Alice hanya cuek sambil meletakkan teko teh di atas meja kemudian keluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak mencemaskan adikmu yang sedang disidang?" tanya Jack.

"Untuk apa? Vincent ada bersamanya," jawab Oz.

"Hoo,… kau mulai mempercayai Vincent rupanya," komentar Jack. "Kurasa penyakit sister complex-mu sudah sembuh."

"Itu sih karena dari dulu Eida hanya menganggap Vincent seperti kakak," kata Oz sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Aaahh, Oz sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai kejadian selanjutnya, bersyukurlah dia bukan paranormal.

"Ternyata belum sembuh," kata Jack pelan.

Dan ruangan itu kembali di selimuti keheningan.

"Jack-sama," panggil Alice, membuat pria pemilik rambut pirang panjang berkepang itu menoleh, menatap Alice yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi kue. "Anda mau kue?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan nampan yang dia bawa.

"Aku mau," ucap Oz mendahului Jack. Dasar rakus!

"Ahh,…" yang ditanya malah sok berpikir. "Kurasa tidak perlu, aku mau jalan-jalan setelah ini."

Alice meletakkan nampan kue di meja, kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan lain pada Jack. "Perlu kupanggilkan pelayan untuk mendampingi dan menunjukkan jalan?"

"Kurasa itu juga tidak perlu," jawab Jack. "Kalau pun aku tersesat, aku pasti tak akan mati, dan bisa langsung kembali ke dunia sana."

Alice mengangguk sekali tanda mengerti. Oz sibuk mencomot kue buatan istrinya itu dengan rakus, sampai-sampai Alice harus memukul tangan pria berumur ratusan tahun itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Jack sambil berdiri dari kursi. "Aku kesini Cuma mampir, mungkin saja aku bisa melihat Vessalius Junior."

BRUUSSHH

Oz yang sedang minum teh jadi menyemburkan teh-nya. Bahkan Alice-pun ikut merona.

"Apa maksudmu? Pergi sana!" ucap Oz dengan muka merah padam sambil menendang Jack keluar rumah.

"Duh, kejam sekali," kata Jack sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit karena salah mendarat. "Tapi sebaiknya aku segera pergi saja deh, liburan tinggal tiga hari."

**Rule'S**

Jack berjalan di sepanjang jalanan di kota pinggiran Sabrie.

"Wah, tempat ini beda jauh sekali dengan Sabrie," batin Jack sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Rupanya Jack telah memasuki wilayah perkampungan kumuh di Sabrie. Di sekeliling Jack banyak orang-orang berpakaian lusuh dan puing-puing rumah yang hancur. Bisa dikatakan, tak terurus.

Setiap orang di jalanan berbisik-bisik begitu melihat Jack. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Jack berpakaian indah dan mewah. Setiap orang pasti menganggapnya seorang bangsawan, dan untuk apa seorang bangsawanan berada di kota kumuh ini.

"Hei, minggir," ucap seseorang sambil mendorong pundak Jack, membuatnya terhuyung sedikit.

Dilihat oleh Jack orang yang menabraknya tadi, seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna putih, dia juga memakai gaun putih, yang sama seperti Jack, tidak cocok dengan perkampungan kumuh itu.

Jack memandang gadis itu tak berkedip. Tapi, lima detik kemudian dia harus melihat kegelapan. Setelah gadis itu menabraknya, ada dua orang lain lagi yang menabraknya, membuat Jack jatuh terjungkal, tertindih oleh si penabrak.

Jack mengerang kesakitan. Orang di atasnya menggerutu dan mengomel, sementara yang lain membantu orang di atasnya berdiri.

"Sudahlah tuan Elliot, jangan menggerutu saja," ucap seseorang yang membantu menyingkirkan orang di atas Jack. "Salah anda juga tak mengawasi nona Alyss dengan baik."

Begitu Elliot menyingkir dari tubuh Jack, Jack bangkit, menatap orang yang membuatnya terguling-guling di tanah. Keduanya adalah pria muda, salah satunya berkacamata dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang berantakan, sedangkan yang lainnya berwajah merengut dan kesal.

"Maafkan saya Tuan," kata pemuda yang berkacamata sambil membungkuk hormat pada Jack.

'Tak apa kok," ucap Jack sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Elliot, Minta maaf!" ucap pemuda berkacamata itu sambil menjitak kepala Elliot.

"Apa-apaan sih Reo!" protes Elliot.

"Minta maaf!"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga tahu," kata Elliot.

Jadi, dia membungkuk kea rah Jack kemudian berkata. "Maafkan aku." Dengan sedikit enggan.

"Kau puas?" ucap Elliot kepada Reo, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita cari Putri Alyss," ucap Reo.

Kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan –setengah berlari- beriringan, menjauh tempat Jack berdiri dan Jack hanya bengong memperhatikan kepergian kedua pemuda itu.

**Rule'S**

_Gadis tadi_, batin Jack, _umurnya tinggal sedikit_.

Sesungguhnya, Jack bukanlah Malaikat biasa, dia adalah seorang Shinigami, jadi dia memiliki kemampuan melihat batas hidup-mati manusia. Dan karena dia sudah terlanjur melihat batas hidup gadis itu, dia-lah yang harus mengambil nyawa gadis itu.

Sebagai informasi, nyawa manusia yang meninggal bisa saja menjadi Malaikat, atau Iblis, atau reinkarnasi sebagai manusia, atau juga menjadi sumber energi kehidupan di langit.

"Permisi, boleh aku tahu ini dimana?" tanya Jack pada seorang gadis berambut perak sebahu dan memakai mewah berwarna biru dan putih, raut wajahnya sangat datar.

"Ini di Sabrie," jawab gadis itu. "Apakah anda melihat seorang gadis berambut perak dan memakai gaun putih?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

Jack mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis-yang-mau-mati itu dicari-cari. "Aku melihatnya tadi, dia sedang diekjar-kejar oleh dua pria," jawab Jack.

Sepertinya, percakapan diantara Jack dan gadis itu berjalan lancar, sampai,…

"Echo!" seru seseorang.

Echo dan Jack menatap si pemanggil, Elliot, yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua sambil setengah menyeret seorang gadis, di sebelah Elliot berjalan Reo.

"Ah, tuan Elliot berhasil menangkap nona Alyss rupanya," kata Echo sambil mendatangai tempat Elliot dan Reo.

Diam-diam dalam hati Jack berkomentar, "Mirip dengan Alice."

"Iya, dia benar-benar sulit ditangkap, mirip belut," kata Elliot.

Gadis bernama Alyss tadi cemberut. "Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk tak jelas begitu," katanya.

Echo mendekati Alyss kemudian memakaikan sebuah mantel yang sedari tadi dibawa-bawanya pada Alyss. "Anda kan tubuhnya lemah, harus dijaga baik-baik," kata Echo lembut, tentu saja masih dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Aku tak selemah itu sampai tak diizinkan jalan-jalan sendiri," kata Alyss membela diri.

Jack angkat bicara, "Halo nona manis, namamu Alyss ya?"

Alyss memandang Jack bingung. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Jack tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Jack Vessalius, nona manis," jawab Jack. "Kau kenal Oz Vessalius tidak?"

"Eh?" seru Elliot dan Alyss. "Kau saudaranya orang tak berguna itu?" tanya keduanya bersamaan dengan nada suara yang sama serta kekesalan yang sama.

Jack bingung dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah dilakukan sepupunya itu. "I-iya, aku sepupunya."

"Pantas saja mirip," sindir Elliot, membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari Reo.

"Mau sama-sama ke Vessalius manor?" tanya Echo sopan. Sebagai pelayan yang baik dan benar serta berbakti pada majikan, dia haruslah bersikap sopan pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas dan tidak diragukan lagi memiliki hubungan darah dengan majikannya. "Setelah ini kami akan kesana."

Jack berpikir, memang sih dia rencananya ingin mengelilingi Negara ini tapi dia juga punya kewajiban terhadap gadis bernama Alyss itu. Oleh Jack diliriknya Alyss yang sibuk adu mulut dengan Elliot, sepertinya hubungan keduanya tak akur walaupun keduanya sepakat bahwa Oz Vessalius itu tak berguna.

"Baiklah nona Err,…"

"Echo."

"Ya, nona Echo. Baiklah, mari kita kesana sama-sama."

Reo menengahi pembicaraan. "Pakai kereta kuda Nightray saja ya, cukup kok untuk menampung liam orang sekaligus," katanya.

Echo dan Jack mengangguk setuju tanpa banyak protes, sementara Elliot dan Alyss menggerutu dan mengeluh tentang keharusan duduk dalam satu kereta dengan orang nggak guna.

**Rule'S**

"Selamat pagi semua," kata Jack dengan hyperbole saat memasuki ruang makan, dimana dalam ruangan itu sudah duduk orang-orang lain yang dikenalnya : Oz, Alice, Alyss, dan Elliot.

Jack celingukan. "Mana Reo dan Echo?"

Oz kembali menyantap bacon-nya. Alyss kembali meneguk teh-nya. Elliot kembali membaca korannya. Alice cuek saja sambil tetap memakan sarapannya yang lebih banyak porsinya dari pada yang lain.

"Makan sajalah," kata Alyss sarkastis.

Jack tersenyum cerah setelah sempat muram. "Alyss, bagaimana kalau setelah ini jalan-jalan ke kota, kita belanja," ajaknya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Jack," kata Oz. "Alyss itu badannya lemah, tak bisa diajak kemana-mana seenaknya."

"Jangan putuskan seenakmu, orang nggak guna," kata Alyss geram.

Alice cuek saja melihatnya, sudah makanan sehari-hari. Elliot pun sama saja. Jadilah Jack dicuekin lagi.

"Biarkan saja mereka jalan-jalan Oz," kata Alice. "Toh tak akan membuat Alyss mati nanti sore." Muncullah sifat asli mantan Malaikat dengan julukan B-rabbit ini.

"B-rabbit," batin Oz dan Jack.

Oz memandang Jack. "Jangan macam-macam," ancamnya.

Elliot pun mau tak mau memberikan perhatian. "Kok suasananya aneh begini?" batinnya. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya.

Oz mengangkat bahu kemudian meminum kopinya sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti Alice, yang sebelumnya dengan terburu-buru menghabiskan minumannya.

"Hati-hati ya Jack-sama," kata Alice mewanti-wanti.

"Apanya?" tanya Jack dan Elliot.

Alyss berdiri dari kursinya. "Jadi jalan-jalan tidak?" tanyanya.

Jack mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Alyss. "Mau?"

Alyss membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja, sudah rapi begini."

Berangkatlah mereka berdua menuju kota, meninggalkan Elliot yang merana karena diabaikan sendirian.

**Rule'S**

Tak terasa waktu liburan sudah berakhir sekitar dua hari yang lalu, sebentar lagi waktunya kembali ke dunia atas. Tapi Jack bebas dari kewajiban kembali itu, dia harus menyelesaikan kewajiban yang lain.

Ah, hampir saja lupa menyebutkan keberadaan Gilbert Nightray, sang idola semua orang. Dia memang berada di tempat Oz, tapi dia dan Jack sama sekali tak bertemu, karena selama sisa liburan dia dipaksa Alice membersihkan taman dan merawat bunga-bunganya gara-gara mengejek Alice dan taman bunganya. Ah, walaupun waktu sudah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun, hubungan keduanya tak juga membaik, tak pernah berubah.

Tapi, Jack mengetahui keberadaan Gil, dan dia berpikir besar kemungkinan bahwa Gil adalah utusan yang akan menjemputnya. Dia, Jack, sudah melanggar aturan karena, di luar dugaan, dia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Alyss. Hari-hari yang dia jalani bersama Alyss begitu menyenangkan, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Alyss tak akan pernah menjadi apa-apa setelah mati, Glen sudah memberitahunya saat dia mengunjungi Iblis itu untuk menanyakan keadaan Eida dan Vincent.

"Jack," panggil Alyss membuyarkan lamunan Jack.

Jack mendongak perlahan menatap wajah Alyss. "Ya, Alyss?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jack mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Begini,… bisakah kau menemaniku ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Alyss. "Setiap orang tak mau membiarkan aku pergi sendiri," tambahnya dengan cemberut.

Jack menahan kikihannya. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku siap-siap dulu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka siap berangkat.

.

"Alyss-sama!" seru anak-anak panti asuhan menyambut Alyss.

Tempat yang dituju oleh Jack dan Alyss rupanya adalah sebuah panti asuhan di daerah kota kumuh Sabrie. Tempat itu terlihat cukup terawatt untuk ukuran kota terlontar, bangunannya tak begitu besar namun cukup besar untuk menampung semua orang yang bernaung di bawah atapnya.

"Alyss-sama, dia siapa?" tanya seorang anak yang bernama Philippe West sambil menunjuk Jack.

Jack tersenyum ke arah Philippe begitu merasa ditunjuk, dia pun mendatangi tempat Philippe dan berjongkok di depan anak itu hingga tinggi kepala mereka sejajar.

"Hai Philippe, kenalkan, aku temannya Alyss-sama, namaku Jack Vessalius, terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa," katanya ramah.

"Panggil saja dia cowok pirang," kata Alyss menengahi.

Semua orang tertawa mendengar candaan Alyss.

"Setelah ini, Alyss-sama mau kemana?" tanya pengurus panti.

"Mungkin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," jawabnya sambil bermain-main dengan si kembar.

Philippe menyentuh pundak Alyss. "Alyss-sama," panggilnya.

"Ya, Philippe?"

"Kenapa tidak datang bersama kak Reo?"

Senyum Alyss tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya. "Hari ini dia sibuk melayani Elliot-sama, jadi dia tak bisa datang."

"Reo juga sering kesini?" tanya Jack.

Alyss mengangguk. "Malahan, dialah yang sudah mengenalkanku pada panti asuhan ini," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba wajah Alyss berubah sendu. "Dia juga dulunya dibesarkan di panti ini," tambahnya.

Jack langsung merasa bersalah karena bertanya. "Maaf."

"Sudahlah," kata Alyss. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang, hari ini agak mendung, aku tak mau kehujanan," ajaknya.

"Baiklah," Jack menyetujui. "Bu pengurus, kami pergi sekarang ya," pamit Jack.

Jack dan Alyss pun pergi diantar lambaian tangan para penghuni panti.

.

Jack dan Alyss berjalan sepanjang jalanan kota kumuh Sabrie dalam diam dan hening. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah pinggir jalan, tak seorang pun yang ingin memandang satu sama lain.

"Ketemu!" seru seseorang.

Jack menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut peach sedang berlari ke arahnya diikuti seorang pria berambut perak.

"Sharon? Break?" tanya Jack. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Alyss pun ikut menoleh, melihat hal yang sama dengan yang dilihat Jack. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Alyss.

Jack tak menjawab, pria itu membisu. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tanpa perlu menjadi peramal dia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Sharon dan Break akan menyeretnya ke dunia atas setelah membereskan apa yang seharusnya dibereskan Jack.

"Maaf Jack-sama, bisa anda minggir?" tanya Sharon sopan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa," jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

Break maju. "Minggirlah Ojou-sama, kita tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik-baik, pria di depan kita ini keras kepala," kata Break sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Alyss yang ngeri melihat sebuah pedang rasanya ingin berteriak. "Ja-Jack, ada apa ini?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu tak menggubris perkataan Alyss.

"Jack-sama, anda sudah melanggar aturan, beberapa aturan sekaligus," kata Sharon. "Dilarang keras membiarkan seorang manusia hidup melebihi batas waktunya, peraturan nomor 13 buku aturan Malaikat dan Iblis."

Semakin lama pembicaraan ini terjadi, semakin jauh topik yang dibicarakan, semakin Alyss tak mengerti.

"Alyss," panggil Jack yang mengetahui kegelisahan Alyss. "Pergilah duluan, aku akan pergi dengan teman-temanku ini sebentar."

"Ta-tapi,…" bantah Alyss.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pergilah ke tempat Oz dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya," perintah Jack.

Alyss tak bisa membantah, jadi dia hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi ke tempat mereka meninggalkan kereta kuda mereka.

"Jadi," ucap Jack setelah Alyss tak terlihat lagi. "Tolong bawa aku menemui Lacie," katanya.

"Mau bertemu Dewa, he?" tanya Break sinis.

Sharon mencubit pinggang Break, membuat pria itu mengaduh. "Baiklah Jack-sama, saya rasa beliau berdua tak akan keberatan menemui anda berhubung anda adalah teman dekat mereka," kata Sharon. "Mari pergi sekarang kalau begitu, kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara kita, pengadilan."

**Rule'S**

Putri Alice dan Oz dibaptis dengan nama Alicia Augusta Vessalius.

Upacara pembaptisan Alicia dihadiri banyak orang, terutama kawan-kawan Oz dan Alice, dari manusia biasa hingga para penghuni dunia atas dan dunia bawah. Bahkan, Eida dan Vincent yang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu menetap di dunia manusia juga datang, Gil pun menyempatkan dirinya mengatur jadwalnya yang sibuk hanya untuk mengunjungi perayaan itu, dan yang tak dapat dipercaya adalah bahwa Lacie dan Glen pun datang menghadiri pesta itu.

"Dia cantik sekali," puji Jack. Semenjak kematian Alyss dia menjadi sedikit pendiam dan tenang. Sebagai informasi, Jack kini hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Tentu saja, dia kan putriku," kata Oz bangga sambil ebrmain-main dengan jari mungil Alicia. "Dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan ibunya, dan memiliki rambut keemasan khas Vessalius."

"Ya, warna amethyst yang indah," ucap Jack, sesuatu yang tak asing berkelebat dalam sinar matanya, sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dan kembali lagi.

"Kau jangan macam-macam ya kakek tua," kata Oz waspada dan curiga.

"Bagaimana pun, dia reinkarnasi Alyss," kata Jack.

"Dan mengorbankan kehidupanmu sebagai Malaikat hanya agar gadis itu terlahir kembali sebagai putriku dan Alice, menjadi manusia biasa seperti kami saat ini," kata Oz. "Bahkan kau mengorbankan kemampuanmu melihat batas-hidup orang mati hanya demi supaya Alyss terlahir kembali."

Jack terseyum dan kini mengelus-elus kepala mungil Alicia. "Aku tak butuh semua itu, di dunia ini yang kubutuhkan hanya Alyss, dalam bentuk apapun, asalkan nyata." Kemudian dikecupnya tangan mungil Alicia, membaut Oz membeku sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan handgun-nya.

"Berani skeali kau, kaket tua," katanya seram sambil meodongkan moncong pistol ke dahi Jack.

Dan dimulailah acara tembak-tembakan di sana, yang untungnya tak ada satu pun korban jiwa.

OWARI

Author's Note:

Seri terakhir 'The Rule of Angel and Demon' akhirnya selesai juga.

Terima kasih pada anda sekalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, apa lagi yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview.

See you next time on my new Fanfic

~Julie Anggraeni~


End file.
